Flame's Last Stand
'Summary' Flame wants to make up for an awful life he has lived, as Tikia comes back to live a better life after her life on the island. Will the two make better of their current lives? WARNING: THIS EPISODE CONTAINS A COUPLE MEAN-SPIRITED COMMENTS THAT COULD OFFEND SOME PEOPLE, SO IF YOU HAVE ISSUES, PLEASE DON'T READ AND ARGUE WITH ME. 'Characters' *Flame *Tikia *Red *Blue *Rapper (antagonist until the end) *Steve *Lord Tourettes *Ryle (mentioned) *Wolf (mentioned) 'Transcript' (Starts with Flame skipping down the street, enjoying the lovely day.) Kid #1: Hey nerd! (throws a football at his head) Flame: OW! What the-?! (Cuts to a group of kids.) Kid #1: Only pussies skip like that! (they all laugh) Flame: (storms up to them, furiously) OH YEAH! WELL ONLY DUMBASSES LIKE YOU WOULD STAY NEAR ME! (Flame kicks one kid in the face, as the other kids run off screaming.) Flame: (shakes his head) Arrgh! Get a hold of yourself Flame! Their just kids! (Flame walks down the street, as Rapper walks past him.) Rapper: Hey marshmallow. Flame: What did you call me?! Rapper: It's like your used as fire to burn marshmallows. (laughs) Flame: OH SHUT UP! Rapper: Shut what up? Your asshole? (laughs) Flame: LEAVE ME ALONE! Rapper: Fine, I'll leave 'me' alone, not being you. (laughs) Flame: OH STOP MAKING JOKES LIKE A 2 YEAR OLD! Rapper: Stop screaming like a 3 year old girl. (laughs) Flame: FUCK YOU! (storms off) Rapper: (chuckles) It never gets old. (Suddenly, it cuts to a ship, as it shows Tikia.) Tikia: (sighs) Captain: Yo passanger! Thanks for accepting our once in a lifetime trip to America for free! Tikia: Thanks... Captain: Hey, what's wrong? Tikia: Well, my last visit to America wasn't very pretty, people were tryimg to kiss me, bully me, or just call me a dirty girl... Captain: Hey, people are stupid sometimes in America, but that's just how the world works. Tikia: Yeah... I guess... (Boat stops at America, as Tikia gets out the boat.) Tikia: Alright Tikia, this time your going to enjoy it this time! I don't want to be a jungle girl with rare chances of survival, I want to live a new life, and put the past... behind... me... (suddenly starts crying on the ground) (Cuts to Flame sitting at a table with a boss of a job.) Boss: So Flame, tell me more about yourself? Flame: Well, I'm a nice guy. I like to help people, I have a nice home, I'm just in need for a job. Boss: Mmm-hmm, could you please fill out these signatures? (hands him a stack full of papers) Flame: Uhh, sure. 30 MINUTES LATER (Flame starts to get impatient, as steam comes out of his ears.) Flame: Why do I have to sign so many?! THIS IS TAKING FOREVER! Boss: Sir, I reccommend you remain calm. Flame: (growls) Fine... 10 MINUTES LATER (Flame finally starts to lose it, and rips the papers apart.) Flame: YOU KNOW?! I HAD TO SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING BUT SIGN SHIT! (pants) Boss: (pause) Get out. (Flame storms out the building, depressed.) Flame: I really need to work on my patience. (Shows Tikia walking the opposite direction as Flame.) Tikia: (sighs) Can't anyone just accept me as normal? "Jungle girl this" and "Jungle girl that". (Soon, Flame and Tikia both bump into each other.) Tikia: Oh! I'm sorry sir! Flame: WELL GEE! IF ONLY YOU- (notices it's a girl and calms down) Ahem, forgive me miss. Tikia: Oh... it's no hard feelings. Flame: Uhh, my name is Flame. Tikia: Tikia's the name. Flame: Not to be mean, but what are you wearing? Tikia: (blushes) Erm, these are my nature clothes. I live on an island. Flame: Really? Wow, that's horrible. Tikia: (sighs) I know... It's rare to find food, and just feels boring. Flame: Why can't you come live here? Tikia: Umm, because I don't have a job. Flame: Well, I can help you find one! Tikia: You can? (Flame nods) (It soon cuts to the two walking together down the street.) Flame: So what do you like doing, that could help your job? Tikia: Well I like building stuff, and being creative. Flame: Aha! I got just the job! (Later shows a green boss sitting in front of the two.) Boss: So this girl wants to work at my construction site? Flame: Of course she does! She loves building stuff. Tikia: Y-Yeah... Boss: Well if she's nervous, I can show her around. (Cuts to the two in front of two blocks.) Boss: Okay, start by putting these two together with the cement. Flame: You got this Tikia. (smiles) (Tikia puts some cement on the block, and puts a block on top of the first one.) Boss: There ya go! You did it! Tikia: (smiles) I did it... (A montage begins with Tikia hammering a bolt into a building piece, carrying cement in a bucket but watching her step, carry building pieces, as she almost falls down, but frowns and lifts it up with all her might, and finally shows her painting a wall inside a house. She walks back smiling, as she, the Boss, and Flame look up at a finished house. Boss: (puts a badge on Tikia's chest) Welcome to the team. Tikia: (gasps) I've got the job! Flame: Sweet! (Later shows the two walking down the street.) Flame: So if you get enough money from your job, then you can buy a house, or stay in an apartment. Tikia: But... I don't have money for one yet, so where will I stay? (Flame smiles, as it shows her setting up a spare bed in Flame's house.) Tikia: I really appreciate you letting me stay with you Flame. Flame: Anything for a new friend! Tikia: (smiles) Thank you. (THE NEXT DAY) (Tikia wakes up, and smells some bacon.) Tikia: Oh! Flame! Did you make breakfast for me? Flame: Of course I did! After all, you are my new roomate for a while. Tikia: Thank you. (takes a fork, sits down, and eats a piece of egg) Mmm, this is really good. Flame: So, I always wanted to ask, why did you end up on the island anyway? Tikia: (gasps) I can't tell you... Flame: Aw come on? Why not? Tikia: Because, it's too depressing! Flame: It's always good to tell someone of a sad story, they'll be there to support you. Tikia: Really? (Flame nods) Tikia: (sighs) Okay. (breathes in) I was on a plane trip with my two parents, they were the greatest parents you could ever imagine. But the fuel for the plane was limited, and a bird hit our plane, which lost the engine. Our plane fell for the ocean. A few people survived, except for my parents... (voice breaks) They died during the crash. I thought I was left alone, until I saw an island not too far away. After I made it there, I was found by a group of animals, who all tried to take care of me while I was young. Years later, I turned 20, but I knew on that day, it would've been 10 years since I lost... my family... My grandparents were worried sick about where I was, that... I never saw them again... (cries on the table) Flame: (pats her back) Tikia, I feel your pain, but if you put the past behind you, and realise that you have good friends behind your back that will always be there to support you and make you feel better. This is America, once you make friends, you'll feel so much better afterwards. Tikia: (sniffs) Thank you Flame. (Tikia hugs Flame, as Flame looks shocked on his face.) Flame: (thinks) I've never been hugged before, people think I'm a creep... (Flame slowly smiles, and hugs her back.) Tikia: Now I gotta go to work! I'll see you later! (runs off) Flame: (waves) Bye! (Later cuts to Flame heading into a bar, where Rapper, Steve, and Blue are seen drinking.) Rapper: Oh look! It's hothead! (laughs) Flame: Please Rapper, not now, I wish to remain normal. Rapper: Not me, I'm always a blood thirsty killer. Blue: We KNOW you are, Rapper. Steve: Come on Flame, sit with us, we're fine. (Flame sits next to Blue and Steve) Flame: So what have you guys been up to? Blue: Oh you know, just spending time with my wife and kids, it's pretty normal. Flame: What about you Steve? Steve: Married to Holly, but no children yet. Flame: Okay. Rapper: Yeah, and these two have lives that are boring, but not as wasteful and hot headed as your life. Flame: Stop talking Rapper. Rapper: But then there's no fun for me. Blue: Come on Rapp, your being mean. Rapper: How am I being mean? I have like, no respect for Flame. (Flame closes his eyes, and breathes in and out.) Flame: (thinks) Get a hold of yourself Flame. Steve: That doesn't mean you have to be so mean to him! Rapper: Like you have fun Steve. Bartender: What can I get you sir? Flame: Just a regular, please? (He hands a bottle of beer to Flame.) Rapper: Finally, some beer to cool down his hot head. Flame: Rapper, shut up. Rapper: Shut what up? Your face? (laughs) Flame: Can you stop using the same jokes over and over again?! Rapper: They only work to make your head as red as peaches. (Flame breathes out through his nose heavily.) Rapper: Oh boy, with breath from a mad man, there'll be a cyclone any minute now. (laughs) Flame: (growls) Rapper, just stop! I have a life to live, and need to make something out of it, and why must you be so cruel?! Rapper: Like I said, I have no respect for you. Flame: (voice breaks) Just shut up! Do you not realise the sucky life I have?! I have no job, and barely have money used to live! Rapper: That's because all throughout your life your nothing but a PMS moron who can't keep his own trash in his own mouth for five seconds. Flame: (gets really angry) SHUT THE FUCK UP RAPPER! WHAT HAVE YOU EVER DONE IN YOUR LIFE?! Rapper: Lots, compared to what you have, I like making fun of you because it's so great seeing a grown man act like a little child. Maybe that's why you have no job or girlfriend, because all you do in your boring life is yell like a little girl and do nothing to please my interest, all you are is a bitch who can't keep his own trash in his own mouth. And even as stupid as Ryle is, at least he does more badass stuff than your boring personallity. So fuck you Flame, fuck your life, and I hope all you get nothing special out of your own life. Flame: (gets teary eyed) WELL, FUCK YOU TOO RAPPER! (runs outside) Blue: Rapper! That went too far! Rapper: Trust me, he could've gotten more. Blue: What's with you today?! Your starting to act like Wolf! Rapper: Because he didn't invite me to a gun convention. Shows how bad a friend he can be. Blue: But that doesn't give you right to be mean to Flame! He just has anger issues! Rapper: Good for him. (Shows Flame walking down the street, as it starts raining.) Flame: Why is everyone constantly making fun of me?! Can they not see that I lived a TERRIBLE life?! Ever since I was a kid, kids would bully me, temper me up, and make me look an idiot because I was different! I never got a girlfriend at all in my life! And my parents thought I was too angry person, that... THEY SENT ME TO AN ORPHANAGE! ALL BECAUSE I WAS THE MEANEST PERSON! And I never even heard anyone give any respect to me! I have friends here and there, but everyone just HATES ME! WHY?! I live such a miserable life, and I don't deserve any of it! I, I hated my life so much! I HATE MY FUCKING LIFE! (cries on the ground) (Later cuts back to Tikia counting her money back at home.) Tikia: With this much, I could rent an apartment! And even more money, I could get a home! (Flame walks through the door crying.) Tikia: Flame! What's wrong?! Flame: Uuugh! I had a horrible day! Rapper made fun of me because I was different! In fact, THAT'S WHAT MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN! Everyone either makes fun of me or is scared of me! Hell, my parents thought I was enough, so they sent me to an ORPHANAGE! I never even heard them say... (voice breaks) "I love you"! (cries) Tikia: Awww, poor Flame... Don't feel bad, you can make something different with your life! I'm here for you, I don't wanna see you sad. Now let's get you to bed. Flame: (sniffs) Okaaaayyy.... (The next day, Tikia wakes up and finds Flame missing.) Tikia: Flame? Flame?! Where did he go? (Tikia walks outside, still in her pajamas, and looks around for Flame.) Tikia: Flame?! I wonder where he went. (It cuts to Flame standing at the edge of a bridge.) Flame: Well... I don't wanna put up with the sucky life I have anymore, so I want to end it now! (Flame is about to throw a ball chain into the water with a chain attatched to his foot.) Tikia: (gasps) FLAME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Flame: Goodbye.. Tikia... (Flame throws himself into the water.) Tikia: FLAME! NOOOOO! (Tikia jumps into the water, and swims down to the bottem to find an unconscious Flame. She tries breaking the chain off his foot with her hands, but can't do it, she swims back up and starts waving her arms.) Tikia: HELP ME! HELP ME! THERE'S A MAN DROWNING IN HERE! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! Blue: Tikia? Tikia: HELP ME! FLAME'S DROWNING! Blue: OH SHIT! I'll help you! Red: Dude?! What's going on?! Blue: Flame needs our help! Red: Flame?! Oh no! (They both dive in the water, and all three swim down below, and work as hard as they can to break off the chain. The screen cuts to black, and slowly shows Flame lying on the ground, with Red, Blue, and Tikia around him.) Tikia: Flame! Wake up! Blue: Why did he try drowning himself?! Tikia: He told me he lived a terrible life. (2 MINUTES LATER) Blue: Oh wow, that's horrible. (Soon, Steve, Rapper, and Lord Tourettes come down to see what's going on.) Lord Tourettes: What the FUCK happened?! Steve: Is that, Flame?! Rapper: Tsk tsk, poor miserable person. Tikia: He tried drowning himself! Rapper: He did? Wow he really is a moron. (Tikia shakes in furious anger, turns around, and slaps Rapper's face two times.) Tikia: YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, MR. RAPPER! I HEARD YOU SAID SOME HORRIBLE THINGS TO THIS PERSON! WHICH I DON'T THINK HE SHOULD HAVE DESERVED! DO YOU NOT REALISE ALL HIS LIFE HE HAS SUFFERED NOTHING BAD PAIN, AND FEAR?! EVERYONE WAS AFRAID OF HIS TEMPER, AND HE WAS ALWAYS MADE FUN OF! HELL, HIS PARENTS WERE SO SCARED THEY DONATED HIM TO AN ORPHANAGE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT EVEN FEELS?! I SUPPOSE NOT! SINCE ALL YOU ARE, IS A COLD HEARTED, HEAD TWISTED, PATHETIC MEANS OF EXISTANCE!!! (slaps him again and bends down to Flame) Rapper: Shit... I never realised that... (sighs) Blue: See? Now people understand it more. Flame: (coughs) H-Huh...? Tikia: (gasps) Flame! Ohh, your alive! Steve: Oh thank god! Flame: I tried, drowning myself... Wa- GET RAPPER AWAY FROM ME! Rapper: Uhh hey Flame? I wanted to say that... I'm sorry, really sorry for what I said to you. I realised the pain that you suffered throughout your life, and I never realised how mad you were... Flame: It's all good Rapper. Tikia: Don't you ever do that again! Flame: But, people still make fun of me... Tikia: No they won't, you just need to put your past behind you and make some new friends, like what you told me! (3 MONTHS LATER) (It shows Flame walking down the street, and runs into Tikia.) Tikia: Hello Flame! How is your life going? Flame: Great! I finally got a new job, some new friends, and was able to get some money for my house. I want to thank you for helping me out Tikia. Tikia: No... thank you for teaching me all of this, and getting me to stay in America once again. Flame: Your welcome. (smiles) (Both of them smile, and both slowly walk towards each other. Flame puts his hand on her cheek, as she does the same. The two finally kiss lips, as the camera pans up into the sunset. END (after-credits, it shows Tikia and Flame heading to Flame's home.) Flame: So Tikia? How much have you learnt? Tikia: Quite a lot, why? Flame: Cuz I've got a new thing for you to learn. Tikia: What? (smiles) (Flame opens the door, and takes off his shirt.) Flame: Sex. Tikia: Oh? (Cuts outside the house, as we hear Tikia moaning.) Tikia: Oh yes! I never realised how good this was! REAL END 'Poll' What do you think about Flame's Last Stand? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:Long Episode